


Teacher's Brat

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Authority Figures, Bratty Subs, Caning, Comfort Food, Community: seasonofkink, Corporal Punishment, Crying, Cuddling, Disobedience, Embarrassment, Exhaustion, Exposure, Guilt, Humiliation kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nakedness, Pain Kink, Power Differences, Punishment, Roleplay, Rough handling, Shame, Sobbing, Spanking, Subspace, Teacher/Student, Uniforms, Verbal Humiliation, being told off, britcom anon meme, unwanted arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: [roleplay] James has been a very naughty boy. He's been caught vandalising school property. Greg is in no way going to let him get away with it unpunished.





	Teacher's Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'authority figures' for seasonofkink 2019. [My card and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)
> 
> Someone asked for Greg/James teacher/student roleplay on the britcom anon meme and my brain came up with this overcomplicated mess of a scene, so. Only it took me three weeks to figure out the aftercare ending, so I'm just going to post it all here anyway, since it's all edited and finished now. :D?

James arrived at the address he’d been sent just in time. This had all been agreed, of course, though it did feel weird to be going into such a nice-looking building just to get shouted at by Greg, even if he’d agreed to it. Alex was waiting out the front for him, and opened the door to usher him inside.  
  
“We’re up on the fourth floor. There’ll be a small room for you to change there, and I’ll walk you through the scene before we begin. Is that alright?” Alex said.  
  
James was distracted from gazing absently at the interior of the lobby as he heard Alex speak. “Oh, yeah, sure, that’s fine. Where do you even find a place like this to play in anyway? This seems a bit over the top, if you ask me.”  
  
“He has His ways. Come on, we don’t want to keep Him waiting,” Alex said. James could hear the capital letters.  
  
James followed Alex into the elevator. He was a bit nervous, if he was being honest, but not the bad kind of nervous, the good kind. He’d kind of done this kind of teacher/student roleplay before, but not on this kind of scale, and not with anyone willing to actually punish him and shout at him. But Greg was up for it. James appreciated just how long they’d spent negotiating everything before they set this up, because it was the one thing that calmed him down. There were guidelines, and rules, they’d tested everything out, and there was a structure. He even knew how hard he was going to be hit, and how to make things stop if they got too much. Things would be fine. There’d be no unexpected surprises here. But his heart still leapt into his throat when the elevator doors opened and Alex ushered him out.  
  
“This way, please,” Alex said.  
  
James followed him down a nondescript corridor until they came to a small dressing room. Only it wasn’t like a theatre one, it was more like a school changing room. That startled him. There, his uniform was hanging up on a hook, along with the couple of other things he would need. You see, James didn’t want to just be shouted at for being disobedient. What James wanted was to be caught red-handed actually being disobedient, so the punishment really sunk in for him. And this, apparently, was the only way to do that.  
  
“You’ve got ten minutes to change. Please try to take less time than that so I can show you where everything is and what needs to be done before the scene begins,” Alex said.  
  
“Oh, right, yes, don’t worry, I won’t be long,” James said confidently.  
  
“I’ll be outside if you need me,” Alex said and left him alone, closing the door behind him.  
  
“Fuck. This is really happening, isn’t it? Fuck,” James said as he quickly undressed.  
  
James made a point of folding up his clothes and setting them down on the bench, just to make sure he didn’t get any further punishments for being naughty. He had to take a moment to look at the uniform. He would have been happy with any old school uniform, but Alex, it seemed, had gone the extra mile and got one that was from his old secondary school, which really did fuck with his head, but it was exactly what he needed. He needed to really sink into that student mindset, and that uniform was bringing it all back.  
  
Remembering he shouldn’t really be wasting time, he dressed as quickly as he could, making sure his uniform was, well. Delinquent enough for a mostly good boy like him. He only half tucked his shirt in, and his tie was a little undone. It brought out the brat in him.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around his waist then, and James startled for a moment before he felt Greg behind him.  
  
“Looks like I get to punish my naughty little brat today, is that right? You’re going to be naughty for me? So I can punish you?” Greg’s voice was all gravel and seduction, and James shivered, and not just because Greg’s hand was now gently cupping his groin.  
  
“Y-yes, sir, I’m going to be so naughty, you’ll have to punish me really good, sir, it’s all I deserve,” James said, suddenly aware of how aroused Greg was about this too.  
  
Greg yanked his hair then and whispered in his ear. “I’m gonna make you so sore you won’t be able to sit for a week, you little shit.”  
  
James just made a noise. His butt was already aching in anticipation, and the pain in his scalp was weirdly calming. He didn’t know why pain did this to him, but Greg was willing to hurt him, and it felt so good.  
  
“Last chance to change your mind about me caning that pale little butt of yours, too, James. You can keep your trousers on if you really want to. I won’t think any lesser of you if you change your mind. I know this is your first time doing a scene like this,” Greg said, most of the menace gone from his voice.  
  
James swallowed. A part of him did want to, but the reason he wanted to be caned on his bare skin was because it added to the humiliation of the scene for him, and that’s what he needed. He wouldn’t get the same buzz if he kept his trousers on.  
  
“No, I’m not changing my mind on that. I’m ready for that. We practiced! I know it’ll hurt, I know what kind of pain that’ll be, it’s fine, I’ll be fine,” James said, making sure his voice was as confident as he could make it.  
  
“And if you’re not fine, for any reason, you’re gonna safeword out of there, right? Aren’t you, James?” Greg said.  
  
James nodded. “Yes, yes, I will, sir, I promise.”  
  
Greg spun him around then and caught his gaze. “Say that again like you really mean it. I need to know you’re going to use it if you have to stop for any reason. If I’m not satisfied, we’re not doing this.”  
  
James nodded again, feeling more confident. “I promise I’ll use it, sir, promise.”  
  
“Pinkie promise? I know what you’re like, James,” Greg said.  
  
James linked their pinkies together. “Pinkie promise. I’ll safeword if I need to, I promise.”  
  
“And what’s your safeword?” Greg said.  
  
“Leopard,” James said. He’d used a random word generator, since he didn’t trust himself to come up with something useful that he’d remember without getting distracted.  
  
“Alright. I think we’re good to go. I’ll get Alex to show you around, just so you can see everything first while I get changed, alright?” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir,” James said.  
  
“And please, James, do remember to ask questions if you have any. I don’t want you freaking out in there because you had a question and didn’t ask when you should have, yeah? This scene is going to be intense, so I need to know you’re properly prepared for that,” Greg said.  
  
“I will, sir, I promise,” James said, and he meant it.  
  
“Alright, I’ll leave you for now. And don’t worry, no matter how cross I get with you in there, it’s just a scene, and none of it changes how much I love you, yeah?” Greg said, pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know, it’s just pretend, it’s fine, I won’t hold it against you, sir,” James said, not needing to hear it, but feeling reassured anyway.  
  
Greg pressed a kiss to his head before he let him go. Once James was alone, he took a minute to make sure he was dressed as well as he wanted to be dressed, grabbed the can of spray paint, and headed out to meet Alex.  
  


* * *

  
“You ready then?” Alex said.  
  
“Yes, I’m ready. Greg said you were going to show me around?” James said.  
  
“Yes, He wanted you to be familiar with the rooms and their layouts first before we started, and He wanted me to show you the aftercare room as well. We’ve got as long as we need here, so you won’t be rushed out without adequate care, don’t worry about that,” Alex said.  
  
“Thanks, Alex, that is good to know. I’ll probably be a wreck, but thanks, yeah?” James said.  
  
Alex smiled at him. “I got your favourite chocolate. Greg suggested that might be necessary today.”  
  
James’ eyes lit up as he punched the air. “Oh, yes! Yeah! Oh, boy, you two know how to treat me right, don’t you?”  
  
“Of course, we’ve got all your favourite things in there. Come on, I’ll show you the aftercare room first,” Alex said. “This way.”  
  
James followed him down the corridor to a door marked with a large pink love heart, and led him inside. James liked the room immediately. It was a cosy little nest of a room, with a bunch of cushions and pillows and blankets, a massage table for Greg to rub him down afterwards, and there was a table with all his favourite snacks on it, just sitting there, waiting for him once the scene was over.  
  
“We can’t obviously get everything because that’s not how this works, but we did our best to make sure this was going to be as close to what you need as possible. I hope we didn’t miss anything,” Alex said.  
  
“No, not that I can see. It all looks perfect. I can’t wait to just recover in here. How far is the other room from here then? Will I have to come far to get here? I might not be able to walk,” James said.  
  
“It’s through here,” Alex said, and led him back out to the corridor. On the other side there was a door with a ‘Headmaster’s Office’ plaque, and a few seats just outside for naughty students to sit on. “It’s not too far, but we can carry you if we need to.”  
  
James took a moment to take in the distance. It wasn’t as far as he thought, and obviously this was some kind of place where you could hire out rooms to do particular scenes in, if this was anything to go by. Alex opened the door and showed him the office. It looked very much like a headmaster’s office, even down to the smell.  
  
“This is where the scene will take place. I’ll escort you here and leave you sitting outside while I go tell Him what you did, and it’ll play out from there, alright? Feel free to have a look around and familiarise yourself with everything. The cane He’ll be using is on the desk there, if you feel you want to test it for yourself. I can give you a few moments alone in here if you want, or I can go show you the lockers now, it’s up to you,” Alex said.  
  
James wanted to explore a little. He could imagine Greg yelling at him, and him cowering and begging for forgiveness. Whoever had designed this office had done a very good job, too. It looked very convincing as a headmaster’s office, but there were subtle little things he noticed that made it clear this was a kink room as well.   
  
He did wander over and pick up the cane. He gave it a swish, feeling the swing of it. It was very much like the one they’d practiced with. He hit his palm with it, slightly, gently, just enough to make it sting a little, just to remind himself what the pain was like. He slapped it against his leg, just to see if it did feel a little duller over fabric, and it did. He could still back out of that if he wanted to. Greg wouldn’t mind.  
  
He stood there, holding it in his hands. This thing was going to hurt him. It was going to mark him. Greg was going to mark him. His stomach thrilled at the thought of it. He’d never been hurt to this extent before, and he was really looking forward to it. He wondered idly how long the bruises would last.  
  
“You alright? Not having second thoughts, are you?” Alex said.  
  
“Oh, no, no, I’m fine. Just – I needed to hold it, just for a moment. I’m alright now,” James said, placing the cane very carefully back on the desk exactly where he’d found it.  
  
“You ready to see where the lockers are then?” Alex said.  
  
James nodded. “Yes, I am. I am allowed to actually spray them, yeah? That’s not going to really get me in trouble?”  
  
“This is what they’re designed for. That paint is washable. It works like real spray paint, but it washes off easily so it can be used again and again without messing things up. And it’s easy to clean off disobedient subs,” Alex said.  
  
“Oh, cool, they really did think of everything here, didn’t they?” James said.  
  
“That’s their job, James. Come on, it’s down this way,” Alex said, gesturing over his shoulder.  
  
“Lead the way, little Alex Horne,” James said, following him out.  
  
Alex led him out of the office, closing the door behind them, and led James further down the corridor and around a corner, to where there was a set of lockers on one wall. But it didn’t just stop there. It seemed this entire floor was designed to be a school, and there were lockers and classrooms and other teacher’s offices there too. That really helped fix it all in James’ head, if the whole thing was set up like a school. It didn’t feel like a set then. It felt like a real place, and standing there in his school uniform was really beginning to work on him.  
  
“Alright, so this is where you’re going to be tagging. I’ll be coming from further down there, alright?” Alex pointed out the direction, and James noted it. “It’s up to you whether you want to be a proper brat and run, or immediately regret what you’re doing. We prepared for both, after all, and you said you weren’t sure until you were in the scene what you were going to do. I’ll just respond to you however you want, whether that’s to chase you and escort a mouthy brat, or to take you much more willingly to the office. That alright with you?”  
  
James nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine. You’ll know which one I choose, Alex, it’ll be obvious, but I’ll try not to get too carried away and actually hurt you. Feel free to tell me off if I’m going too far.”  
  
“Oh, I will, trust me,” Alex said, giving him a very firm look.  
  
James didn’t think he was joking, either. Alex had a lot more experience at this than he did, and he knew, in his heart of hearts, that he really wasn’t the rebellious troublemaker he sometimes liked to think he was. He was a good boy, and good boys don’t be mean to others, and they certainly don’t run if they’re caught doing naughty things.  
  
“Alright, is that everything? What happens now? When does it start?” James said.  
  
“That’s about everything I can think of. You get caught tagging, I take you to Greg, He gets to punish you, then aftercare when it’s over. Greg won’t let you go until He’s satisfied your head’s alright. Subdrop from a scene like this can be really bad if you’re not prepared for it. He’ll be there for you as long as you need Him, even if He has to take you home with Him,” Alex said.  
  
“Alright, good. I’m ready, then, I think,” James said.  
  
“I can’t accept an ‘I think’, James, I need to know with absolute certainty that you’re ready for this, that’s what we agreed on,” Alex said.  
  
James stood there, and took a deep breath. He’d wanted something like this for so long it hurt, and to think he was finally going to get it was very exciting. He was nervous, of course, but he trusted Alex and Greg had sorted everything out. He spent a moment, just thinking, making sure he didn’t have any other questions.  
  
He went over everything in his head again. The rules, the guidelines, the process, the script, his safeword, everything, just to make sure he was satisfied that he was as prepared for this as he could possibly ever be. It’s not like he didn’t have an out if he needed it, and he trusted Greg and Alex would take care of him afterwards, too. He’d be fine. He just needed to experience this once, just once. He needed to know how this could feel so he could get the fantasy out of his head once and for all.  
  
“Alright, this time, I’m ready. I’m good to go. Let’s start this thing,” James said, finding his confidence.  
  
“Alright, excellent. I’ll go let Greg know. I’ll come back past here to let you know He’s ready and you can start tagging when I’m out of sight. Then I’ll come and catch you,” Alex said.  
  
“Alright! Time to be a naughty boy,” James said excitedly as he watched Alex walk off.  
  


* * *

  
James shook the can of spray paint, preparing to be the bad boy he was meant to be. There was a small part of him that felt absolutely awful for doing this. He’d never graffitied anything before, but at least this wasn’t permanent. That was fine, right? It wasn’t permanent. It’d wash off. He wasn’t being really naughty if this is what it was designed for.  
  
He decided to trace out one of the sentences he thought he was going to paint, just so he could get the scale right. He still hadn’t exactly decided what he wanted to paint, either. All they’d decided on was that he was going to slag Greg off somehow, but the wording they’d left to James. He had a few ideas, but as he’d never done this kind of thing before, he didn’t really know what was really properly punk, and what was just him trying too hard.  
  
By the time he heard Alex returning, he’d decided what to write. Alex came up beside him, and James glanced over at him, wondering how often he’d done this kind of thing.  
  
“He’s ready, I’m ready, and you’re ready. You can start as soon as I’m out of sight,” Alex said. “And don’t worry, we’ve got everything under control, and you can stop any time you need to. You’ll be alright.”  
  
James nodded, appreciating the reassurance. “Thanks, Alex. It’s alright, I want to do this. I trust you.”  
  
Alex awkwardly patted his shoulder. “You’ll be fine. We’ll take good care of you.”  
  
“Yeah, I know you will. Now, go on, get outta here, I gotta start being a bad boy and you’re crimping my style, you nerd.”  
  
Alex smiled. “Alright, alright, I’m going. I haven’t seen anything.”  
  
“Fuck you, Alex, you’re not a musician!” James called, because he was beginning to get into character now, and he had absolutely no inclination to be nice to Alex anymore.  
  
Alex just shook his head as he left, and James felt satisfied. He felt punk, really. Sticking it to The Man, that’s what he was about now. He could feel that attitude settle all through his body, and he held himself differently now. So much of this was a pretence rather than part of him, but that didn’t matter. He could at least carry it off convincingly enough for this.  
  
He scowled, and shook the can again, seeing the words he wanted to paint on the lockers. Sure, he was being naughty in a very controlled environment, but that suited him. And he was going to be punished for this, which was only right and proper. Being naughty had consequences, and that’s what he needed.  
  
James glanced around the corridor, wondering if anyone else was playing here today. He hadn’t heard anyone, but maybe the whole thing was very well sound-proofed for privacy. It’s not like being caned and shouted at was a quiet sort of play. He wondered if the whole building was a school, or if the different floors had different themes. Maybe there were other scenes he could play here with them! That might be really fun.  
  
But now wasn’t the time to think about other scenes. He had a job to do. When he was sure he was alone, he began spraying. He hesitated a little at first, unsure he really wanted to do this, but then his inner brat took over, and he got quite lost in actually tagging some lockers. In fact, so engrossed was he in getting the letters right, he didn’t actually notice Alex approaching him until he spoke.  
  
“Oi! You! Stop what you’re doing!” Alex said.  
  
James froze as Alex’s hand fell hard on his shoulder. Suddenly, he felt awash with shame as he dropped the can.  
  
“James Acaster, I thought it might be you. Tagging the lockers again, are we?” Alex said.  
  
“No, no, I was just – it wasn’t me, I just found it like this, I swear, it wasn’t-“ James said, beginning to panic, because he really didn’t have it in him to run away now that he was caught.  
  
“’Suck it, Mr Davies!’, hey? Didn’t you tag that last time? You could have at least tried to use something different if you’re going to deny doing it. Come on, the Headmaster will have to know about this,” Alex said.  
  
Alex gripped his arm tightly as he pulled him along, and all James could think of to do was begin to try and plead and pretend it hadn’t all been his doing.  
  
“No, please, Steve put me up to it, I swear, I didn’t mean to, it’ll wash off, I promise, I lost a bet, don’t call the cops, don’t call my parents, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!” James cried as Alex dragged him down towards Greg’s office.  
  
“Don’t pretend like this isn’t your doing. This isn’t the first time you’ve been caught tagging, James. He’ll be punishing you very harshly for that since you’re a repeat offender,” Alex said.  
  
“No! Please! I’ll be good, I promise, I’ll go clean it off now, he’ll never know!” James begged.  
  
Alex just held him tighter and shoved him down onto a chair outside the office. “If you dare move from that chair, don’t expect anything but the harshest of birchings from Him for your disobedience, James.”  
  
James shook his head nervously. Sure, it was part of the script, and he wasn’t going to run, but part of him really wanted to. He had enough time to sneak and wash it all off, right? Then he wouldn’t be in trouble. But that wasn’t the point of it. He had to just sit here and wait while Alex entered that office.  
  
The time seemed to pass by so slowly, and all it did was make the shame double down on him. He felt awful. He’d never been this disobedient before! What had come over him? Why had he done it? God, he was so stupid. His friends had dared him to do it, and they’d all fled now, leaving him to get chewed out by the headmaster again. Fuck. He was going to be in so much trouble.  
  
“He did _what?_ _Again?_ Send the little bastard in! NOW!”  
  
James withered as he heard Greg’s voice. He was so angry with him, and he had every right to be. He’d vandalised school property again, and he was going to be caned so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk. That’s all he deserved for being so disobedient. He could already feel the tears welling in the corners of his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his sleeve, not wanting to fall apart just yet. His parents would be so disappointed in him. He wasn’t like this! He was a good boy!  
  
Who was he kidding? He wasn’t a good boy. He was a bad boy. A naughty boy. He tried to be good, he really did, but he just didn’t have it in him. God didn’t want a naughty boy like him. He would have to kneel and pray all night again, begging for forgiveness, just to see if he could make all the guilt go away. It wouldn’t, because it never did, but maybe he might feel a little better in the morning.  
  
“In there. Now. Don’t dawdle,” Alex said, interrupting his thoughts as he gestured inside the office.  
  
James didn’t dawdle at all. He got up immediately and went inside, his tail between his legs as he dared to take a look at just how cross Greg was. He was furious. James had never seen him like that before, and he had no doubt his anger was real. It had to be. The door closing behind him felt like a prison gate. There was no escape now. It was time to face the music.  
  


* * *

  
“Get on your knees, you little brat. Tell me why I shouldn’t just call the police right now and have you arrested,” Greg barked.  
  
James obeyed, surprised at how genuinely afraid he felt, even though he knew this was all completely controlled. Greg was far, far too good at this, and he’d been warned this would be intense, but being there, right in front of his anger, his real anger, well, that was something else. He didn’t know what to say to that. He deserved to be arrested. He was just a delinquent, he’d go to prison, and become a criminal. That’s all he was good for. He had no other future.  
  
“Speak, boy! I asked you a question!” Greg said, walking around to smack the back of his head.  
  
James whimpered, thrilled by the pain, trying not to cry just yet. He needed to hold on. Just a bit longer. “Y-I’m so sorry, sir, I’m really sorry, I’ll go wash it off, I didn’t mean to be bad, I didn’t mean to, please don’t call the cops, please, sir, give me one last chance.”  
  
“You’ve already had your last chance. Do you know what I promised I’d do if I ever caught you vandalising _my school_ again?” Greg said.  
  
James nodded, staring adamantly at the ground, refusing to look at him. “S-six of the best, sir. That-that’s what you said I deserved if I did it again.”  
  
“Damn right I did, you little shit. You’d think you liked being punished, given how often you end up in my office. I might even expel you if you piss me off enough today. I’m not going to waste my time teaching children who don’t want to be here,” Greg said.  
  
The way Greg said ‘children’ stung particularly hard. James did not want to be expelled. And he was definitely _not_ a child. “No, please, I promise I’ll be good, I promise, this is the last time, I swear.”  
  
“You said that last time, and I believed you. And yet, here we are yet again.” Greg grasped his shirt and pulled him up as he leaned over to whisper harshly in his ear. “I could crush you under my shoe like the tiny little bug that you are. That’s what you are to me. A tiny little bug.”  
  
James believed it. Greg had never felt so inconceivably big, and James so very small, before. His grip was so strong, and so tight, and James knew he wouldn’t escape without a beating. Greg let go of him and shoved him down until he was on his hands and knees.  
  
“Kiss my shoes and tell me how sorry you fucking are, and maybe I’ll only stop when I get to six,” Greg said, gently dragging the cane across his arse to remind him of what was coming.  
  
“Yes, sir, thank you, sir,” James said, knowing what he had to do.  
  
Greg’s shoes filled his vision now, and he kissed them so many times between saying how sorry he was. He was crying now, and kissing up all the tears that fell on his shoes so he didn’t damage them. And then, Greg lifted one foot and pressed it down on his spine, keeping his head firmly against his other foot.  
  
“Keep going, you little shit, I’m not convinced you’re sorry yet,” Greg said.  
  
The pain in his neck was beginning to make itself obvious as he was held down, but he got on with the job, and if anything, it made his apologies more numerous. He knew there’d be a bruise there too, on his back, where he’d been pressed down with Greg’s enormous foot, and he was fine with that. The very thought of seeing all the bruises Greg left on him afterwards made his cock swell a little as the pain began to sting quite badly.  
  
James knew it was over when Greg removed his foot and pulled him up by the shirt, pulling him to his feet as he manoeuvred him over to his desk.  
  
“Right, time to bend over, you little shit,” Greg said.  
  
James didn’t really have time to react before Greg was forcing him to bend over the desk. James hadn’t wanted this position, it wasn’t traditional, but Greg wasn’t convinced James could take six strokes and remain still on his feet, so it was the desk or nothing.  
  
James really got nervous then as he felt Greg roughly unbuckle his belt and pull his trousers down, along with his pants, and pushed his legs apart as far as they could go. James braced himself against the desk, knowing his arousal would be on full display if Greg wanted to check. He felt Greg roughly stroke his cheeks in preparation.  
  
“Fuck am I going to enjoy this. I really love punishing naughty boys, and you’ve been very naughty haven’t you, James?” Greg said.  
  
“Y-yes, sir, I’ve been very naughty,” James said.  
  
“I hope you’re not getting off on this, boy, or I’m going to have to deal with that too, and it won’t be by giving you pleasure, you little shit. Trust me, you don’t want me fucking your sore arse because I will not be gentle about it at all,” Greg said.  
  
The angry growl in his voice then, and the way he smacked his cheeks, killed his arousal, which James appreciated. He was, however, now more scared than turned on. He was tensing up, and he knew he shouldn’t be, not really, because it would hurt more if he tensed up. He needed to relax, but that was so hard to do when he was so scared.  
  
Greg took a moment then to just rub his cheeks with just a little less roughness and a bit more tenderness, one tiny moment where Greg was silently trying to help him relax so he wouldn’t hurt him as badly as he could. The point wasn’t to leave red bleeding welts. The point was to leave slightly red skin. They’d practiced for that. That’s what the pain was going to be. But Greg had been right. This was a lot more intense now, and he hadn’t been prepared for it.  
  
At the same time, he’d never wanted anything more than to be caned right now. He knew Greg would probably hold back if he thought James wasn’t going to relax properly, but he didn’t want to count on it, so he closed his eyes and forced his body to go limp just as Greg grabbed his head and pushed it down onto the desk. Something in that motion, of being held down, really worked and made his body finally relax.  
  
“Now, you’re going to count them all for me, aren’t you boy? And if I’m not satisfied, I’ll keep going until I am, understood?” Greg said.  
  
“Y-yes sir, thank you, sir,” James said, remembering the words he needed to say to make Greg happy. They had negotiated six strokes, but there was provision for six more if James gave him the excuse to do so. They’d negotiated that, too, because James was cocky in thinking he could take twelve, while Greg wasn’t sure he could, since he’d never been caned before. So they’d come up with a specific sentence James needed to say if he wanted six more, and if he didn’t say it, Greg would stop at six.  
  
“Loud and clearly now, James, and if you fail to thank me, I’ll give you six more,” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir, thank you, sir,” James said.  
  
“Thank you, _Mr Davies_ , you rude little piece of shit,” Greg said as he tapped his thigh sharply but lightly with the cane.  
  
James stiffened out of shock. “Yes, Mr Davies, thank you, Mr Davies.”   
  
The humiliation of it all was really sinking in now, and it thrilled him as much as it made knots of guilt fill his stomach. He’d been baring his arse to Greg for what seemed like forever, and his skin was cold and his legs tight, waiting, waiting, just waiting for the pain. Greg was still holding him down, though not as hard as he had feared he would, and his hand had moved down to his back instead. It was weirdly comforting, to know Greg was holding him in place, as much as it felt like he was trapped and unable to escape his punishment.  
  
The first stroke came without warning except for the very brief tap on his butt, and then there was the terrible whoosh it made through the air before it collided cruelly with his bare skin. It stung so badly it made him cry, and he felt so tiny and small, unable to fight the angry nerves in his legs. He didn’t think Greg had actually hit him any harder than what they’d practiced with, but the shock of it in the midst of the scene when his head was in a different place made it feel a lot harder than it probably was.  
  
“One, thank you, Mr Davies,” James managed to say, his voice soft and ragged, still a little stunned.  
  
“Louder, you little shit, or I’ll cane you harder,” Greg said.  
  
“One, thank you, Mr Davies!” James said, swallowing the pain as he raised his voice, making sure he was speaking clearly and loudly as Greg demanded.  
  
“Good boy,” Greg said, and struck him again.  
  
James whimpered, balling his fists, trying not to scream out in pain. He wasn’t allowed to scream. Greg didn’t want him to scream. James didn’t want to do anything other than scream.  
  
“T-two, thank you, Mr Davies!” James said, fighting through the pain long enough to remember to count and thank him, just so he didn’t end up with more than he could handle.  
  
“Better,” Greg said.  
  
The third stroke was just as immediate as the second one. Greg was giving him no time to breathe between them – tap, stroke, tap, stroke, tap, stroke - and all it did was compound the pain. His legs were tense, his cock was aching, and his entire body hurt. James was sobbing now, and it took great effort to speak.  
  
“Th-three, thank you, Mr Davies,” James said, as loudly as he could.  
  
“Yes, thank me, you piece of shit,” Greg said. “At least I’m enjoying this.”  
  
The fourth stroke stung an awful lot more than James was expecting. His cheeks were aching, tense, and raw, but it was such a great thrill at the same time. The pain sparkled as much as it stung, and James had no conception of how to explain just what that pain was like. It collided with the shame and guilt he was feeling at being punished in strange ways, but none of it made his cock go soft either. He was enjoying this as much as he was crying in pain about it.  
  
“F-Four, thank you, Mr-Mr Davies,” James said, knowing he was losing his voice. The pain was getting almost to the point where he couldn’t bear it, but he wanted to go through with this. There were only two left, and then he’d be done, and it would be over. Just two more strokes. That’s all he had to get through.  
  
“No stuttering, James,” Greg said, and there came the fifth stroke.  
  
James howled. He wasn’t ready. Everything hurt, and he was crying, and the shame and the humiliation of it all was kicking him hard in the guts. He couldn’t think. All he was aware of was pain.  
  
“S-Five, thank you, Mr Davies,” James said, correcting himself before he said the wrong number.  
  
“I’m not going to have to do this again, am I, James? You’re going to be a very good little boy from now on, aren’t you?” Greg said, and there was the final stroke.  
  
The pain got lost in James’ throat, and the sting was too much, but it was over. That was it. He’d taken six, and now it was over.  
  
“Six, thank you, Mr Davies. I promise to be a good boy from now on,” James said.  
  
“You’d better be, or I’ll hit you even harder than I did today. Get up. Get out of my sight, you pathetic worm,” Greg said. He grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, forcing him to stand as he shoved him away.  
  
“Yes, sir, right away, sir,” James said, quickly pulling his pants and trousers up to hide his still quite erect dick from view. The shame of that wasn’t going to go away any time soon either. He didn’t have time to think, or to take in just how stiff and sore his body was.  
  
“Move! I’ve got better things to do than watch a punished child cry. Get the fuck out of my sight, James before I expel you,” Greg said, pushing him out the door.  
  
The door closed loudly behind him, and James collapsed, his legs unable to carry him further. He didn’t even manage to kneel before his knees gave way and he was practically lying face down on the floor, too stiff and sore to move. All the emotions he’d been holding back spilled out then, and he sobbed into his hands. He was feeling everything all at once. Embarrassment, shame at how hard he now was, a fuck-ton of guilt for getting off on this, as well as feeling utterly thrilled at the pain flooding through his body. He felt incredible, and terrible, and wanted the earth to swallow him as much as he wanted to lie at Greg’s feet and kiss his shoes and thank him forever for doing this for him.  
  
And then, before he could really comprehend it, a pair of arms were gathering him up and lifting him on to his hands and knees, holding him tight, and there was Alex, whispering to him that it was over now, that he was alright, that he was safe, that he could cry as much as he needed to, that he’d done so very well, and James clung to him, knowing that it was finished. He’d done it. And it had felt amazing.  
  


* * *

  
“Where’s my little boy? Do I need to make all the pain go away?”  
  
James heard Greg’s voice, now filled with nothing but kindness and love, and looked up to see him walking down the corridor, dressed much more casually. James reached for him, and when Greg got to him, he gently picked up James in his arms and carried him through to the aftercare room.  
  
James was still crying, still dealing with all the emotions, and Greg didn’t rush him. He sat down on a big comfy sofa, and brought James with him, letting James cuddle up to him as he calmed down. Greg gently rubbed his back and whispered to him that he was alright, and it helped.  
  
The shame was hitting him really hard now, threatening to take away from the pleasure he’d got from it. This hadn’t been an accident. This wasn’t a scrape. He hadn’t been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He’d set all of this up. He’d asked Greg to punish him, to hurt him, after he’d done something naughty. There had to be something wrong with him if he wanted it this badly. And he hadn’t just taken a spanking, he’d asked to be caned. He’d asked for this specific scenario. What the fuck was wrong with him?  
  
He kept going back to that thought, that he should get down on his knees and pray again once this was over. That’s what you did after being punished, right? You begged God for forgiveness. Because that made the guilt go away and then you were alright again.  
  
But it had never made the guilt go away. James felt guilty about everything, particularly things that made him happy. And it was particularly bad today, probably because of how intense that scene had been. His fingers were clinging onto Greg’s shirt tightly, he was still crying like a child, and his body ached all over. The stinging was still there, just radiating down through his legs in an increasingly unpleasant way.  
  
Part of him felt utterly defeated that he hadn’t taken twelve. He’d been so cocksure about his pain tolerance, but he’d got to four – four! – and had almost safeworded out of the rest. Greg had absolutely been right when he said caning was the most severe kind of pain he could give him. It felt awful. And because it was so tied up with punishment, he couldn’t even really begin to enjoy it, because all it signalled to him was bad behaviour. This was the bad kind of pain, and as much as he wanted to love it, he really couldn’t. It just hurt in all the bad ways.  
  
“Bring me some of the chocolate, Alex, I think he needs it,” Greg said.  
  
“No! I’ve been bad, I don’t deserve nice things!” James protested, still feeling overwhelmed.  
  
“You’ve been punished already for being bad. That’s all over now. You’ve paid for your disobedience. You’re a good boy now because you took your punishment so well. You did so well for a first-timer, James, you really did. I’m so proud of you. You absolutely deserve all the chocolate I can give you, and I won’t take no for an answer. Just sit there and let me take care of you,” Greg said.  
  
James fought him for a moment, because he really didn’t feel like a good boy at all, before a weary ‘yes, sir’ escaped his lips and he let Greg hold him tight. If he looked out of one eye, he saw Alex handing Greg the chocolate, and it wasn’t just any chocolate, it was his favourite ever chocolate!, and suddenly he couldn’t concentrate on anything else.  
  
“You’re a tired, tired little boy, aren’t you? All that pain and crying is just exhausting. Don’t you worry. We’ll get some chocolate into you, and maybe that’ll make you feel better, yeah?” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir, thank you, sir,” James said.  
  
He really did feel exhausted, now that he’d mostly stopped crying. He let Greg shift him a little so he could feed him the chocolate, and part of him was disappointed it was only piece by piece, but he got to eat chocolate off Greg’s hands and gently suck his fingers clean, and after three pieces, he was beginning to feel a little better.  
  
“Yeah, that’ll sort you out. When you’re ready, let me know how you’re doing. This is a big intense thing to do for your first scene, so I want to make sure you’re alright afterwards, yeah? How’s the pain feeling?” Greg said.  
  
“S’alright, I guess,” James said, sniffling.  
  
“Are you going to be more specific than that? Did you like it? Or was it bad pain?” Greg said.  
  
“Bad pain,” James said immediately. “Really bad pain. But, like, I still liked the scene though? But that’s not pain I enjoy.”  
  
“No, no, that’s fine. There’s always some kinds of pain that feel good and others that feel bad, and it’s different for everyone. It’s why I have to pick punishments very carefully because if I pick pain you’re going to enjoy, it’s not a punishment, you see? There’s nothing wrong with finding out caning is bad pain to you. That’s not an uncommon reaction, if I’m honest. You’re normal in that sense, at least,” Greg said.  
  
“Have you… do you do this scene a lot, then?” James said.  
  
“More often than you might imagine, if I’m honest. I mean, Jesus Christ, I left teaching so I didn’t have to punish naughty kids anymore, and look where it’s got me,” Greg said. “Not that I ever did that kind of stuff, but you know what I mean.”  
  
“Yeah, I do. But I can’t help it that you’re just so very good at it, sir,” James teased.  
  
“Yeah, I am, aren’t I?” Greg said, and James could tell he was taking pride in that as much as anything else.   
  
James snuggled into his arms then, beginning to settle down now that he’d stopped crying. He didn’t want to be anywhere else, if he was being honest. Something about the way Greg held him always calmed him down. His hands were ever so gently just beginning to knead out his sore cheeks, starting the work of dealing with the pain in a slow way so James wouldn’t get too anxious about it and tense up instead.  
  
What it did instead was make James sleepy as the exhaustion really began to kick in. He protested weakly as Greg picked him up and lay him down on the massage table to begin dealing with the pain, but he had no desire to really fight him. He was sort of aware of Alex gently stroking his hair and holding his hand as Greg rubbed some kind of salve into his skin.  
  


* * *

  
At some point, James fell asleep. He knew this, because when he woke up, he was on Greg’s sofa, back at his flat, and Greg was sitting on the ground by his head, just being there for him. His body felt stiff and sore, but less stingy and more of a deep ache in his muscles now.  
  
“How long have I been here?” James murmured.  
  
“Four hours. You fell asleep while I was massaging you, but I didn’t want to wake you, so we brought you back here. You can stay as long as you like, I don’t mind. How are you feeling?” Greg said.  
  
“Achey. Ugh. You didn’t say I was gonna hurt this much after, you twat,” James said, though he didn’t have the energy for real anger.  
  
Greg smiled and began gently stroking his hair. “I did, actually, but it’s not my fault you ignored me. You did well though, James, real well. You should be really proud of yourself for going through with it all today. That was a tough scene, but you handled it beautifully.”  
  
“Thank you, sir. It was good, though. I liked it! It was just … a lot. Very much a lot,” James said, unable to think of any better words to use.  
  
“Yeah, it’s like that. I’m glad you liked it though,” Greg said.  
  
“I did, sir, oh, I did,” James said.  
  
“So, you feeling up to eating yet, or do you need to sleep some more?” Greg said. “How’s your head feeling? Still feeling subspacey?”  
  
“Hmmf. I don’t know.” James let himself think, trying to feel out how he was feeling. He mostly felt sleepy, if he was being honest. That was the overwhelming thing he noticed. “Can you just hold me, sir, while I sleep? I just want to do that right now.”  
  
“Of course. Here, I’ll carry you to bed, it’ll be easier there,” Greg said.  
  
“Sure, sounds good, sir,” James said, feeling himself beginning to keel back into sleep again.  
  
He was aware of Greg picking him up and carrying him into his room, and just laying him down gently on the bed. All James was really aware of was Greg’s arms holding him tight, and a whispered ‘I love you’, and then James was fast asleep, feeling better than he’d felt in a very long time, as he shoved away the shame and the guilt and let the pain settle into beautiful waves now as Greg gently ran his nails across his skin. He was sure nothing would ever compare to this day, nothing. 


End file.
